Muffrisk
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: So, I was jokingly challenged to write a Muffet x Frisk Smut fic. This is the result. You have been warned. It's obviously a one shot and contains highly adult themes and descriptions.


**So this is a joke…**

 **A joke encouraged by a certain someone.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Forgive me.**

* * *

As Muffet returned inside her parlor, wondering why the human had sold enough dog residue to the rube in the Temmie Shop to pay for her Spider Donut and Spider Cider. Just thinking about the human-made her a little hot in the face, they had been the prettiest creature she'd ever come across. She hoped that her not so subtle hint of invitation into her home ("you can come back anytime you want!") would draw the girl back but didn't get her hopes up.

She had been alone for a very long time and just thinking of the girl sent bubbles jumping about in her stomach. However, it was clear to her that the girl would never want to spend time with a creep like her. She was surprised then when she found the girl crouched in the center of the tunnel. The girl noticed her and sat up, looking nervous.

"I…I w-was going to a-ask you to teach me h-how to c-cook…" The girl stuttered out.

Muffet nodded and noticed that the girl had several bruises. "First, dearie, let me get you something to eat, I hate to see you in pain."

The girl nodded and Muffet wondered if "I'd hate to see you in pain" sounded stalker-y as she moved to her cabinets and removed a Spider-cinnamon bun. She offered the statue of a rabbit to the girl and asked her name as she sat down beside her on the couch.

She ate it without pause and spoke as the healing magic did its wonders. "Sorry, I can't tell anyone my name until this is all over...for arbitrary reasons…"

Muffet scowled in the most intimidating way possible.

The girl swallowed before speaking. "Just kidding! It's Frisk."

She clumsily offered a shaking hand and Muffet took it. As a spider, she had little hairs prickling across every bit of her smooth purple body. But instead of being disturbed by this, the girl blushed at the physical contact.

"Well, I suppose I should admit something dearie…I…I tried to find out if that money you donated was gained uh, through moral ways."

Frisk's eyes widened but she didn't interrupt.

"I spoke with that shopkeeper you did business with, and he told me that you…you spoke of me, and that you spent hours taking advantage of him in order to afford my pastries…"

Frisk looked away. "I just…I wanted to make you happy."

Muffet scowled. "But why? I barely know you."

Frisk shrugged. "I…I have the ability to rewind time." She let that sink in before continuing. "…and I-I fought you in the timeline before this…you were angry I hadn't spent any money on your pastries, and you thought I hated spiders…so you attacked me in this tunnel…"

Muffet's eyes widened. "I am so sorry dear, I didn't-"

"No! It's not your fault, someone tricked you…but I…I realized why you wanted all that money, it was to help all your little spider buddies." Frisk reached out and allowed one to crawl up her hand. "And I decided to rewind time and find a way to get you the money."

Muffet raised a brow. "Now, why would you go to all that trouble for me?"

Frisk looked up from Muffet's cousin. "Because you were smart and selfless and you uh…well, I actually found you quite pretty." Her face turned red and Muffet stared at her in silence for a few moments.

Then a smile broke across her face.

"Well, you aren't exactly an eyesore yourself, darling."

If Frisk had been blushing before, she went froze, pale with realization, Muffet giggled at her shock and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek.

A goofy smile broke across Frisk's face and Muffet coughed and stood up. "It's been a long time since I have er, _dated someone_. But since you did help me out and forgave me for assaulting you, I suppose, you seem like the type of person who I would consider courting."

Frisk did a fist bump with the air.

" _However_ …" Frisk looked up, noticing Muffet's skeptical position. "…you have to promise that you will not rewind time again, except to save yourself or somebody else. I don't like the idea of being at the whim to that sort of thing…"

Frisk nodded. "I promise I won't!"

Muffet grinned at the brunette's enthusiasm and coughed. "If you are still up for it…I would be more than happy to teach you some cooking lessons."

Frisk nodded like a puppy and Muffet took her hand, leading the pacifist into her kitchen. As she explained when to use what spices and to the degrees of which they should be used, she stole glances at Frisk and found herself giggling.

Not an eyesore at all.

As she watched the girl's movements, she became more and more assured of that. She had such a cute little face and such a tight little body. As the two moved about the crowded kitchen, she slid a hand across Frisk's shoulder. The girl looked up and Muffet pressed her lips against the girl's, Frisk melted in her arms.

Giggling at the girl's reaction, Muffet broke the embrace and gestured for Frisk to follow her to the left wall. "I have something to show you, dearie…"

Stumbling, Frisk almost fell in navigating the stick floor, but Muffet took her hand to prevent it from occurring again. Her ultra-powerful ears could pick up the hastening of Frisk's heart and it turned her on even more than she currently was. She snapped the fingers of her middle left hand to signal her family of actual spiders to raise the curtains of webbing and reveal her love den.

Muffet pulled the stunned Frisk inside and climbed onto the muffin shaped bed. Frisk paused at the foot of the bed, and Muffet offered a couple hands. Frisk took them, and with spider-man like strength, she lifted Frisk over her head and dropped her between the two purple pillows at the headboard.

Leaning down, Muffet pulled her into another kiss, this time sliding her multiple tongues into Frisk's mouth. Frisk moaned into her and Muffet's multiple hands did the work of exploring Frisk's body. One she had gotten an ample feeling of the landscape, she lifted her own dress, up, up and off.

She was wearing no underwear.

Reached up, she removed her bows and let her hair fall down around her face. Frisk stared at her in amazement, and began undressing, one piece of clothing at a time. Muffet's multiple eyes shined as they surveyed the girl's tan skin. It looked delicious.

Leaning down, she nibbled on Frisk's shoulder, training up to give the girl a mark on her neck. Frisk panted as she found that Muffet was able to concentrate on multiple things at once using her many hands. She moaned with the multiple receptors of pleasure from her breasts and pussy.

Muffet giggled at her reaction but gave a cute little yelp when Frisk began to return some of the pleasure with her own fingers. Soon, they were causing Muffet's bed, one formed of heavy silk, to mash against the webbing formed den walls. Muffet's family hung out in the corner encouraging her as the human and the disturbing spider lady did the monster mash.

 **[0]**

Sans pressed his ear to the tunnel and sighed. _This is why I shouldn't make promises._ He thought as he stalked off, trying to ignore the grunts and moans coming from the room.

 **[0]**

Muffet collapsed against Frisk, coated in sweat and panting. Frisk smiled and climbed over the spider girl, sliding onto the floor and creeping in between Muffet's legs. Surprised, Muffet looked up and the human gave her a mischievous smile. Then she leaned down and sent her creepy lover into another sea of pleasure.

As her six hands gripped the sheets, she decided that Frisk could rewind time as much as she wanted, if it was for the purpose of getting more stamina and being able to give more pleasure.


End file.
